


Be My Girlfriend

by holtzbabe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, just a hot damn mess honestly, my 40th holtzbert fic woo, yes it's THAT trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzbabe/pseuds/holtzbabe
Summary: “No time to explain,” Holtz gasps out in between laboured breaths. “There is a woman about to walk through that door who thinks you’re my girlfriend, and I need you to go along with it.”Erin balks. “What the f—”





	Be My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a fic for The Spy Who Dumped Me that I want to post but I couldn't stomach the thought of having my 40th fic on AO3 be a ship that's not holtzbert because honestly who would I be??? Sooo I threw this together yesterday so I could post it first annnd it hasn't been betaed or even edited really but HERE WE ARE. In other news, stay tuned for a TSWDM fic, if that's something you'd be in to. 
> 
> ...it probably says something about me that for the second time EVER been compelled to write fanfic because of a certain character and those two characters have NOTHING IN COMMON, NO, NOT AT ALL

Erin unlocks and opens her apartment door, ready to tell off whoever has been rapid-fire knocking for the last 30 seconds straight, only to reveal a disheveled and panting—

_“Holtz?”_ Erin blinks. “What are you doing here? How do you know where I live? It’s 9:00! I’m in my _robe!_ ”

Holtz ignores her spluttering and pushes past her into the apartment. “No time to explain,” she gasps out in between laboured breaths. “There is a woman about to walk through that door who thinks you’re my girlfriend, and I need you to go along with it.”

Erin balks. “What the f—”

“Heyyyyy,” Holtz says, straightening up as a very pissed-off woman appears in the doorway, “Belinda! You found us!”

“Uh, _Jillian_ ,” Belinda says in a nasal whine, “why did you close the elevator doors before I could get in?”

“Okay, first of all, I told you not to call me that, so, uh, none of that bullshit, thanks. Second of all—” Holtz confidently slings an arm around Erin to pull her in closer— “I couldn’t be apart from my beloved for another moment. I just love her so much.”

Erin freezes.

Belinda looks her up and down. “ _You’re_ Jillian’s girlfriend?”

“ _Holtzmann._ Jesus Christ, how hard is that to remember?”

“Uhhhhh…” Erin looks down at Holtz, who stares back at her with wide, pleading eyes. She looks back at Belinda. “Yep. Yes. That’s—she’s—we’re dating.”

Belinda crosses her arms. “I don’t believe you.”

Erin clears her throat and leans into Holtz’s touch. “No, it’s true. I’m her girlfriend. We’re in love. Super in love.”

“See?” Holtz says.

“If you’re so in love, then why’d you go on a date with me?” Belinda cocks her head. “Explain that.”

There are several long seconds.

Holtz looks up at the ceiling. “Ah.”

“It’s because, uh…” Erin wracks her brain for a plausible excuse.

“Erin? What’s going on?”

All three of their heads snap to her open bedroom door, where a man is standing, Erin’s bedsheet wrapped around his bare torso.

“Uh, hold up,” Belinda says. “Forget _our_ date, if you two are a couple, then who the hell is _this?_ ”

Erin’s cheeks are bright red. Holtz is waiting for her answer, too, one eyebrow raised.

The guy takes in her and Holtz’s embrace. “Wait, are you a lesbian?”

“No!” Erin blurts.

“So you _are_ lying,” Belinda says.

Erin turns back to her. “No! I—people can like more than one gender. I mean—I like more than one gender. Yeah. That’s it. I’m…bisexual.” Her stomach twists at the words.

“Hot,” the guy says.

Holtz turns. “ _Hey_. Don’t be a perv, Chad. Now go put your pants on. I _am_ a lesbian, and I do _not_ wanna see what’s behind door number one.”

“My name’s not Chad.”

Holtz looks him over. “Yeah it is.”

Belinda huffs. “Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Holtz sighs and steps away from Erin, her arm falling. Erin’s heart pangs at the loss.

“Yeah.” Holtz scratches her neck. “The truth is—”

“We were on a break,” Erin says quickly. “We had a fight and decided to take some time apart and see other people.”

Holtz gives her a look. “Uhh…yeah. That.”

“But,” Erin continues, “I think we’ve both realized that there’s nobody we’d rather be with. We’re meant to be together.”

Holtz’s eyes soften. She holds her hand out for Erin to take and gives her a goofy half-smile. “Exactly,” she says. “I’m sorry, Belinda, but I can’t see you again. I’m in love with Erin, and that’s not going to change any time soon.”

“That’s really beautiful. Can I stick around and join you ladies for a—”

“Go home, Chad,” Erin and Holtz say simultaneously.

“That’s not my name,” he says, but slinks across the living room.

“No, with your clothes, not my sheet—oh, never mind,” Erin says with a sigh. “I was going to have to burn it, anyway.”

Belinda lets Chad squeeze past her and then pokes her head out into the hallway to watch him walk away. “I’d go straight for that,” she says contemplatively.

Holtz coughs loudly.

Belinda looks back at them. “Right. Well. I guess that’s my cue to leave. I’m sorry, Jillian. I never meant to stand in the way of true love. You guys really are a perfect couple.” She looks to Erin with a sweet smile. “Just know that if you ever let this one go again, I _will_ take her from you.”

“Thanks, Belinda,” Erin says just as sweetly, then shuts the door in her face.

A few seconds pass before Holtz breaks, releasing her hand and snickering. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

Erin crosses her arms over her chest, acutely aware that she’s still wearing her robe. “You owe me.”

“Big time,” Holtz says. “And I’m really sorry for interrupting your, uh…special night with Mr. Muscles.”

“God, don’t be,” Erin says. “You saved me, too.”

Holtz laughs. “Not as much as you saved me. That girl was batshit.”

Erin lifts her eyebrows.

“Alright, point taken, I’m the _most_ batshit,” Holtz says, “but trust me, this girl was on another level. She showed up at my door an hour before our date.”

Erin bites back a smile. “Okay, that’s a little early.”

“Erin, you don’t understand. We were supposed to meet at the restaurant. _I never told her my address_.”

Erin grimaces. “Yikes. May I point out, though, that you just showed up at _my_ door and I’ve never told you my address?”

“Uh. Erin. I’ve been here before.”

Erin’s brow crinkles. “What? When?”

“After the Christmas party?” At Erin’s blank stare, Holtz mimes drinking from a bottle. “You had a little too much fun, so I made sure you got home safely? Do you not remember that at all? I mean, I know you passed out in the elevator and I had to carry you the rest of the way in, but…”

“Really? I…thank you, Holtz. I had no idea,” Erin says softly. “I guess you don’t owe me one after all.”

“Don’t mention it,” Holtz says. She clears her throat. “Seriously, though. Thank you for tonight. That was…kind of a lot to ask of you. I could tell that you were uncomfortable pretending to be bisexual and stuff. So, uh, next time I’ll try Abby or Patty first.” Her face twists. “Speaking of which, I should go crash on Abby’s couch tonight. I’m scared Belinda will be outside my apartment if I go home.” She salutes and reaches for the door. “Night, Er. See you on Monday.”

“Holtz, wait!”

Holtz pauses.

“Um.” Erin licks her lips. “The reason I seemed so uncomfortable was because…because…I…” She hangs her head and stares at her feet. “I’ve never said those words out loud.”

“Well, yeah, I gathered that.” Holtz frowns and steps closer. “Wait…”

Erin bites her lip.

“Erin, are you…”

“Shouldn’t be so hard to say if I already said it today,” Erin mumbles. She looks up to see Holtz’s encouraging expression. “Yeah. I’m…I’m bisexual.”

Holtz splits into a wide grin. “That’s fantastic news, Erin!”

“Is it?”

“Hell yeah. I’m so proud of you! And—holy shit, I just realized we have the full acronym!”

“Huh?”

“The team! I’m a lesbian, you’re bi, Kevin’s gay, Patty is pan, Kristine the intern is trans, Abby is ace—are ghosts nonbinary?” Holtz taps a finger against her chin.

“I was unaware of all of this.”

“Well, no offense, but we all thought you were a little on the homophobic and transphobic side. I get why now. Just like earlier—your discomfort makes sense now. I mean, you still had to pretend to be my girlfriend, which is uncomfortable in itself, but—”

“That didn’t bother me,” Erin says, then feels her face heat up. “I mean—don’t worry about it. It was fine.”

“Well, good job on the whole ‘we were broken up but realized there’s nobody we’d rather be with’ stuff. Quick thinking. I was totally about to blow the whole thing.”

Erin swallows. “Yeah. Um. Like I said, it wasn’t a big deal.”

Holtz watches her. “Can I confess something?”

Erin’s heart hammers.

“When I blurted out that I had a girlfriend and Belinda asked for a name, I said ‘Erin’ without even thinking about it.”

Erin hesitates. “Oh.”

There’s a beat.

Holtz runs her tongue along her teeth. “At the end there, when you told her that we were meant to be together, I think that’s what really cinched it for her. You were pretty convincing.”

Erin avoids her eyes and tries to breathe evenly. “I think it was actually when you told her you were in love with me and nothing was going to change that.”

“I guess we’re both just really good actors,” Holtz says carefully.

“I guess so,” Erin whispers.

Holtz takes another step closer. “Or…”

“Or,” Erin echoes.

“Or maybe there’s a reason I gave your name.”

Erin lifts her chin. “Maybe.”

“Am I…barking up the wrong tree, here?”

Erin takes a deep breath. “It’s…possible that I…didn’t hate pretending to be your girlfriend.”

Holtz raises her eyebrows with a playful smirk. “Oh it’s possible, is it? Well, it’s _possible_ that I only went on a date with Belinda because I’m trying to get over an all-consuming crush on my very beautiful co-worker.”

Erin blushes. “It’s possible that I joined a hookup app for the same reason.”

“Well,” Holtz says, still smiling, “it’s possible that I’m going to kiss you now.”

“It’s possible that I’m going to kiss you first.”

“Shhhhh.”

Before either of them can say another word, their lips are crushing together. Erin can’t help but smile into the kiss, and she can feel Holtz doing the same. She knots her hand in Holtz’s tangled mess of hair, something she’s wanted to do for a long time.

“Super glad I showed up at your door instead of Abby’s,” Holtz mumbles against her lips.

“Super glad you showed up at my door before anything regrettable happened with Chad,” Erin mumbles back.

Holtz pulls back and laughs. “Me too.”

Erin smiles and studies her face. “Hey. Um. You could stay here.”

Holtz cocks her head.

“Instead of crashing on Abby’s couch?” Erin gestures behind her. “You could stay here.”

“I like that proposition,” Holtz says. “However, lest we forget that loverboy stole your sheet.”

“I own more than one set of sheets, Holtz.”

“Oooh, well excuuuse me, Ms. Fancy.”

“Do you _not?_ What do you do when something happens to them?”

“Well, I don’t let my Tinder hookups walk out the door with them, for starters.”

“Shut up,” Erin says, giving her a little shove.

“Make me.”

“Come on,” Erin says, reaching for her hand. “I’ll show you my other sheets.”

Holtz grins and lets herself be pulled into the apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bisexual visibility day! Sending love to all u beautiful bi peeps today, including our gal Dr. Gilbert


End file.
